


Fluffy

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cat, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kitten, i almost gave up writing this, jihyo and tzuyu are very minor characters !!, literally pure fluff, minor jitzu, softness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: Dahyun coming home from a long day of work, only to enter her apartment to Nayeon with a fluffy surprise waiting for her
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I finally finished another fic !! unsurprisingly its dayeon .... also i never beta my works, nor do i ever read through...

After Dahyun's shift was finally over, all she really wanted to do was get home and sleep (preferably with some cuddles from her girlfriend). It had been a long and exhausting day, so when she got inside the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, and a tiny little furball came jumping on her leg, you could say she got surprised. After gently trying to shake the little kitten, as it seemed to be, off of her leg and failing, she just sighed softly and put her things down.

“Nayeon?!” She yelled into the apartment, still staring down at the kitten refusing to let her go. “Nayeon!” Her shout got louder as she was slightly panicking, seeing the kitten start climbing further up her leg.

She could hear soft running footsteps coming towards her, and then a slightly distressed looking Nayeon appearing in front of her.

“Oh gods, there you are, you tiny little rascal,” was all Dahyun heard before Nayeon bent down to retrieve the kitten still climbing her leg, “didn’t I tell you to behave while I prepared you some food?”

Nayeon spoke to the kitten in such a soft and tiny voice, and Dahyun would find this absolutely adorable if it weren’t for the fact that she was still confused as to where the kitten came from.

“uhh, not to break up this moment you two seems to be having,” Dahyun said, “but what is that kitten doing here?”

It seemed Dahyun had finally gotten her girlfriend's attention, as she looked up from the staring contest she seemed to be having with the kitten. Nayeon only looked slightly apologetic about the entire thing.

“oh yes, sorry, this is Fluffy,” it didn’t seem like she was going to say anything more, and if Dahyun were honest, it didn’t really give her the answer she was looking for at all.

“yes, ok but why is Fluffy here?”

Nayeon was back to giving the kitten, Fluffy, all her attention now as she started lightly scratching its tiny head and whispering loving words to it.

“Why don’t we at least go sit down on the couch? I’m sure you’re tired of standing.” Nayeon held the kitten in one hand and gently grabbed Dahyun's hand with the other to pull her towards the couch.

“I was out with Jihyo, and we walked passed the pet shop where the girl she’s been crushing on works,” Nayeon was still looking at Fluffy and speaking in her ‘baby-voice’ as she was answering Dahyun's question.

“and me being the best friend that I am,” Nayeon was now finally looking back up at Dahyun, “I told her I needed to get something from the shop, so Jihyo would have to go in with me.”

—-

_“And what is it that you so desperately need from the pet shop? You don’t even own an animal.”_

_Nayeon just shrugged Jihyo off as she dragged her inside the shop, “just a couple of things, you could stand by the till while you wait,” Nayeon said with a sly smile._

_Jihyo vigorously shook her head, seeing exactly what Nayeon was trying to do. But before she could say anything else, someone came up behind them._

_“anything I could help you with?” It was Jihyo's crush, Tzuyu, as the name tag said._

_“why yes, you could actually!” Nayeon got excited as she was finally going to get Jihyo to actually speak to her, “my friend here is thinking about getting a dog and was wondering what that entailed.”_

_Tzuyus face seemed to light upon the opportunity to talk about dogs as she immediately went into a full rant about what Jihyo needed. Nayeon took this as her cue to leave them for a moment and chose to walk around looking at the animals they had in the shop._

_After a while, she was about to get back to see if Jihyo has managed to at all y’all to Tzuyu, but a tiny meow got her attention first. Nayeon spun around and saw the cutest little kitten she had ever seen, looking at her with the most adorable look, just begging to be picked up. She figured Jihyo could get some more time with Tzuyu as Nayeon found herself no other choice than picking it up._

_She’d been hugging and cuddling with the kitten for a couple of minutes when she decided there was no way she’d go home without it. So with that in mind, she walked over to where Jihyo and Tzuyu stood._

_“I would like to adopt this little cutie please.” Jihyo was the first to react, as she stood there with staring at Nayeon with disbelief._

_“you’re adopting a kitten? And you think Dahyun will be ok with that?”_

_“Just look at her, she’s_ _almost_ _as cute as me, Dahyun won’t be able to resist,” Nayeon said with confidence._

—-

“so basically the day ended with us now owning a kitten and Jihyo having a date set up with Tzuyu,” Nayeon wrapped up her story, “I’d say that’s a win for us all, right Fluffy?” Nayeon softly nuzzled Fluffy's fur. Then before she could react, Fluffy had escaped Nayeon's hands and jumped up in Dahyuns lap, seeming to nestle herself there and drifting off to sleep.

“aww, look at that, she likes you.” Nayeon quickly got her phone out to take pictures, while Dahyun sat there a little stunned. After getting the pictures she wanted, Nayeon sat herself down beside Dahyun, laying her head on her shoulder.

“you’re not mad, right?” Dahyun could tell Nayeon was pouting as she asked.

“I can literally never be mad at you. It’s impossible,” Dahyun had started petting the little kitten in her lap, and put her other arm around Nayeon and softly playing with her hair, “we have been talking about getting a pet anyways, so why not this little cutie?”

Dahyun felt Nayeon shift a little as she started placing tiny kisses on her neck, “I love you very much, you know that right?”

Even though Nayeon had told her several times, it still made Dahyun blush, “I know, I love you too, very much.”

“almost as much as I love Fluffy,” Dahyun added, making Nayeon abruptly sit up, startling Fluffy from her nap.

“you met Fluffy not even ten minutes ago and you’re already replacing me?” Nayeon's pout only got bigger with every word, making Dahyun laugh a little, “and now you’re laughing at me?”

Dahyun couldn’t help but let out a louder laugh at that, looking down towards Fluffy that had lifted her head at the commotion, “your mommy is jealous,” Fluffy let out a little meow and started purring as Dahyun continued petting her. After a second, Dahyun lifted Fluffy carefully out of her lap, placing her softly on the sofa beside her. Reaching out for Nayeon’s hand, pulling her still pouting girlfriend into her lap, making it so that Nayeon straddles her.

“You know nothing will ever replace the amount of love I have for you.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Dahyun could see Nayeon trying to hide her smile.

“Yes, but that’s one of the many reasons you love me,” Dahyun says with a confident smirk as Nayeon snuggles up against her.

“maybe so.”

Shortly after Nayeon has gotten comfortable in Dahyun’s arms, they hear a tiny meow next to them, making both of them look towards Fluffy who has decided to try squeezing herself in between Nayeon and Dahyun.

“Seems like Fluffy needs as much attention and cuddles as you,” Dahyun says with a giggle, as Nayeon creates space so the tiny kitten can climb in between them.

“Good thing we have you to cuddle us then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took me way too long to get the ending to,,, which is why the ending probably seems rushed, sorry. hopefully, u enjoyed reading tho
> 
> talk about dayeon with me on twitter @nahyuniverse !!!


End file.
